Geometry
by sunflowerb
Summary: 25 Larxel drabbles. Complete. He teaches her about angles, and she teaches him about curves.


**A/N: The larxel fan in me was disapointed by 358/2 Days. By the way, far be it from me to champion the questionable morals scattered in this one, but I would like to say that Larxel is not as young and innocent and chaste a pairing as say, Sokai or Namixas, and therefore you can't really write them as such.**

**25 Larxel drabbles. Rated for some innuendo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**.G.e.o.m.e.t.r.y.**_

_He teaches her about angles, and she teaches him about curves._

_Larxel_

_Geometry_

Axel and Larxene met, back when they were Somebodies, in college, in a geometry class. Neither one was very good at it, so they tried to study together for the exam. He taught her about angles, and she taught him about curves. And not a lot of studying got done.

They both flunked.

_Curl_

He makes the mistake of asking her how she makes her hair do that bug-antenna thing.

She explains by doing the same thing to his arm.

_Suicide_

When Lea had thrown himself between her and the heartless, he thought he was making a sacrifice. When Larxene was inducted into the Organization, he realized all he'd done was commit suicide.

_Perplex_

He can't figure her out. But he's not sure he'd ever want to.

_Frugal_

He can't feel; she's no longer his woman; and there is a deficit of estrogen here--who else are they going to stare at? Xion?

So, no. He doesn't feel jealous that everyone is staring at his woman.

_Tangle_

He mentions that it might have been more romantic if they had hearts.

She tells him it might have been better if the beds here actually had sheets.

_Frequency_

He watches the irritated static crackle around her head, and wonders if she ever picks up radio channels when she gets mad.

Axel knows better than to ask.

But Demyx doesn't.

_Unaccountable_

He wanted to feel _something._ So he lets her die to see if maybe he feels guilt.

_Point_

His hair didn't always used to naturally stick out at such angles. Then he mentioned one night at dinner how curious it was that Larxene's hair was the precise shade of blonde her Somebody had always been trying to dye it.

No one remembers much more after that than a flash, black, and then waking up with much more energized hair follicles.

_Visage_

"I still don't see anything, but Roxas seems pretty enthralled by whatever he sees. How 'bout you?"

"…It's weird, but I almost see it. Not completely, but I see _her._ The insecure teenage girl, y'know. I went home to get something a few days ago, and she actually asked me about make-up. I would have helped her if I actually knew what face she was looking to put mascara on."

"…Wow, Larxene, that actually sounded…caring."

"Shut up! It's this pesky maternal instinct. It crops up when I come across something truly pathetic."

"…Like Demyx?"

"I said something pathetic, not something cripplingly annoying. No, something more like you."

"Ouch, Larx, that hurt."

"I know. I wanted it to."

_Love_

"Hey Larx, what would you do if I told you I loved you?"

"I'd laugh."

_Female_

With the amount of testosterone-influenced stupidity around the castle, it is a miracle Larxene hasn't (permanently) electrocuted anyone yet.

Which is why Axel is almost 95 percent sure that Larxene had something to do with Xion being a girl.

_Hate_

"I hate you!"

"I love you too."

The feeling is impossible either way, so neither of them contests it.

_Respect_

Once upon a time, there was an Organization with eleven members. And they respected their elders (mostly). Then they got a twelfth, and rumor has it even Xemnas wants to stay on her good side.

_Babysitting_

Axel rarely cuts work.

But watching Larxene go on missions with Demyx is worth whatever punishments Saix throws his way.

_Recognition_

He almost isn't sure it's her, when she first steps into the circle of chairs and lifts her hood. But then she looks around the circle of elevated men and declares, "Eleven men and one woman. My god, you must all be gay."

Axel bursts into laughter, because he'd know that attitude anywhere.

_Alcohol_

Larxene can drink the whole Organization under the table.

Except for this one drinking match between the two of them—loser does recon with Demyx. Larxene ends up so wasted in her determination to win that Axel doesn't have the heart (ha, ha) to take credit for his victory. When she wakes up the next morning he tells her she won.

_Circus_

Being female, Larxene had automatically garnered all the attention since she had arrived. Then Roxas showed up, and everyone was too busy trying to figure out how a frickin' _kid _ended up in the Organization to pay her any mind.

Axel had always figured she hated the attention and welcomed having the spotlight shone on someone else. Then, randomly, one day:

"You know that cherry-stem-knot tongue thing? I can do that."

Larxene is happily center stage.

_Jericho_

She hates feeling vulnerable. She hates letting down her guard.

And most of all she hates that he makes her want to.

_Functionality_

They are the definition of a love-hate relationship. They are so far beyond dysfunctional that by all accounts they ought to have killed each other off eons ago.

And maybe that's the only reason it works.

_It_

"Hey Axel, what's sex?"

"…Roxas, where the heck did you hear about that?"

"Luxord and Xigbar. They reckon you and Larxene are having it."

_Cozy_

"Don't kid yourself, bonfire boy; I'm only here because this castle is freezing and your unusually high body temperature makes you a great heating pad."

Axel just smiles into her shoulder. He knows she's lying, but god forbid she ever stop.

_Impress_

That's what he liked about her. She could care less what everyone thought of her, and still managed to turn every head in the room.

_Remember_

After Larxene had faded, that _sensation _had settled into his chest. He couldn't call it a feeling, not really, but it had been something. It wasn't until Xion left that he realized what it had been.

It was watching Roxas's face that reminded him what it was to be heartbroken.

_Descend/Ascend_

He thinks about many things as he fades away. He thinks about a boy with blonde hair that faded into the brown haired boy above him; he thinks about an empty spot next to Roxas on a clock tower ledge that he could _swear _used to be filled; he thinks about an old friendship to a berserker that didn't survive; and a pretty little redhead with so much hope for all her sorrow.

But most of all, he thinks about a failed geometry test and all that could have been.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Larxel would so totally be more canon, or at least as canon as two Nobodies in love can be. **

**By the way, is anyone else out there waiting for the crazy fangirls to raise up a SaixAxel revolution after playing 358 Days? Because, for real, after watching what they did to Axel and Roxas, I'm terrified of what they are going to make of those scenes in Days. **


End file.
